The Treasured Gemstone
by EdgeMaster025
Summary: Ephraim wants to recruit her. Selena thinks he's out to destroy her country. What happens when these two forces meet in the marsh? One-shot request.


A/N: Well, this is a one-shot request from my good friend, Mark of the Asphodel. See, I'm known for my crack pairings, and she wanted to see some EphraimSelena, and so, here it is. Hope you like!

**The Treasured Gemstone**

_An EphraimxSelena one-shot_

Za'albul Marsh

"Sir, it would seem another Grado General stands in our path."

"Is that so? Which one?"

"Preliminary reports point to one Selena Fluorspar.

"Hm?"

"She's fairly new among the Generals. We don't know much, sir, but it seems she's been on shaky ground with Emperor Vigarde."

"How so?"

"Disobedience. She recently renewed her vows to Vigarde and to Grado, according to our spies."

The teal-haired commander considered this news. He led a restoration army to topple Emperor Vigarde of Grado. At least, that was the public reason. The commander had a different reason: to find out what had caused his sudden change in demeanor.

"Ephraim, sir, permission to speak?" asked another soldier.

"Duessel, please, you needn't ask my permission. You're every bit as important, and more experienced than I am," replied Ephraim.

"I understand your desire to disregard the matter of rank, sir. However, we have an image to uphold for the younger soldiers, so as it stands, you remain my superior officer."

Ephraim sighed heavily. Only Duessel could make a perfectly sensible argument irritating like that. It wasn't that Ephraim disliked Duessel, or that he was correct, it was _how_ he was right. Duessel always was a reliable source of logic and reason for Ephraim. His cool head was one of the few things Ephraim valued above all else. So far, the list consisted of Duessel's logic, Eirika's peace, Myrrh's innocence, and Lyon's companionship. His four treasures.

"Now then, sir, about Selena Fluorspar."

Ephraim focused his attention on Duessel. Lately his mind had been full of many conflicting thoughts: _Is Eirika safe? What happened to Lyon? What would Innes have to say about how I've been conducting myself?_ No doubt the Frelian would have a few choice words for him, such as _incompetent, conspiratory, _and maybe a few _idiot_s or so.

"Yes, General Duessel, do give your report."

"As a former general of Grado myself, sir, I do know that Selena seeks to serve Vigarde because he saved her village from poverty when she was younger. His selfless generosity has influenced to repay him with her service.

"Moreover, she is a generous woman herself, and I know her to be a fine representative of the people of Grado. All she desires is to serve her country to the best of her ability."

Ephraim silently took in this new information. He came to an executive decision.

"Call the troops and inform them that no one is to attack Selena Fluorspar. I'm going to have a talk, leader to leader."

"But Ephraim, sir--"

"Please, General, save it. You know me. I never pick a challenge I can't win."

~*~*~

"Dame Selena! Prince Ephraim of Renais is approaching!"

"Oy, that 'e is! 'e's ruthless!"

"We'll never hold against his men! Did you hear Ephraim took Fort Rigwald?"

Selena was irritated. Her soldiers were undermining themselves right in front of her.

"Silence, all of you!" She paused. Her command was being followed. Good. "Ephraim is strong, there's no denying that. But Vigarde, your emperor, has given us an order. We are to bring Ephraim and his forces down at all costs."

"D-Dame Selena?"

Selena turned. A violet-haired girl pulled on Selena's leg. It was Myrrh, who had come to reclaim the Dragonstone Selena had acquired. They had become fast friends.

"Yes, Lady Myrrh?"

"How do you feel about Prince Ephraim?"

An incredibly perceptive question. Selena was of two minds about Ephraim, and she tried her hardest to hide it. But Myrrh had seen right through it. Just how old _was_ she?

"I know he is a skilled warrior. I know he has a sister, who is reportedly passing through Carcino. And I know he and Prince Lyon were friends."

"Those are facts. I asked your opinion."

_Sweet Grado, this girl is perceptive._ "I feel he is to be cautiously respected. He converted Duessel already, so I know he plans to manipulate me as well. If he aims to destroy Grado, I will not allow him to change my mind. He is my enemy-- no. He is my opponent."

"He is Grado's _enemy_, as I hear it."

Selena took a deep breath. "He is my opponent. And he will be defeated."

~*~*~

"Selena Fluorspar!" Ephraim called to the blonde magician atop the horse. She paid her focus to him. "I am Ephraim of Renais."

"Yes, I know," replied Selena. "You're here to defeat me and destroy Grado."

"No, I only wish to talk!" There. She knew it. He's started already.

"I'll have none of it," said Selena, launching an Elfire.

Ephraim dove aside, all the while approaching her. Her horse was the primary problem. No doubt he could dodge her magical assault indefinitely, but the equine barrier prevented him from talking to her from the standpoint of psychology. She had the psychological position of authority, and he needed to bring her down to his level.

Ephraim swung at Selena's horse's legs, startling it, causing it to rear backwards. Selena hung on and sent another Elfire at Ephraim. She clipped his non-lance hand, melting the gauntlet, burning his hand. Ephraim hissed in pain but vaulted off his lance to push Selena off the horse. She landed on her feet but fell back onto her back. Ephraim grabbed his lance and pointed it at her, deliberately standing too far to effectively threaten her life. "Would you listen to me??"

Selena carefully considered the situation. Ephraim was no fool. Surely he must be aware she could easily escape the lance and resume the fight. If that were true, then he must be sending a message. He wanted to give her the chance to think, without pressure.

"Very well. What?" she asked.

Ephraim gave her the chance to stand up. "We do not aim to destroy Grado. You must realize Emperor Vigarde is not himself! He and Fado were allies. Now, Fado is dead, his blood coating Vigarde's very hands! Frelia's Sacred Stone is destroyed on his orders! It's all madness, General Selena! We aim to right things, to question Vigarde. That's all. Do you not agree current events are in a state of disarray?"

"I do," said Selena, "but my opinion means nothing. I have sworn an oath to Vigarde and Grado."

"Excuse me," said a voice. Selena and Ephraim turned.

A cleric had spoken up. "I too am from Grado. I am Natasha."

"Yes, I know you," said Selena. "Wanted for high treason. And yet, you are not dead. Were you exonerated?"

Natasha panicked a little. "N-no, Princess Eirika rescued me. But that isn't the issue. You say you swore an oath to Vigarde, and to Grado. But what if Vigarde were not himself? What if Vigarde is no longer the man he used to be? Have you sworn your oath to Vigarde, or to this new entity?"

It made sense. Selena heavily disagreed with "Vigarde's" actions, but she had disciplined herself to ignore her own opinions for the good of Grado. But if Grado's best interest and Vigarde's actions were mutually exclusive, it called into question the matter of which oath took precedence.

It was a difficult choice. But Selena decided.

"Your argument is strong, Sister Natasha. Indeed, where do my loyalties truly lie? If nothing else, Vigarde is a representative of Grado. Indeed, he is not acting in Grado's best interest. My duty, then, as an agent of Grado is to defend her best interests, even if it means committing treason against my superior. Prince Ephraim. My magic is yours to command, as long as you use me to aid Grado."

"I shall," said Ephraim. "If you wish, you may remain outside the keep as we enter, to protect your--"

"No. I intend to question Vigarde myself, at your side, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Moreover, it would seem you have held Grado in higher import than even myself. I am indebted to you, Prince Ephraim, for clearing my mind and freeing me to do what is right."

"You're quite welcome, Lady Selena," said Ephraim, smiling.

~*~*~

Outside Grado Keep

"It seems you were correct, Ephraim."

"Well, yes and no. I had no idea it was as drastic as it turned out to be."

Vigarde _wasn't_ himself. He wasn't even _alive_. Lyon had reanimated his corpse. The sight had horrified Selena so much she had to seek comfort in Ephraim. Selena kept her emotions in check, but she had grown so comfortable around Ephraim. He just had that big brother confidant quality to him.

Granted, Selena was years Ephraim's senior, she still felt like a younger sister when it came to comfort. Life is funny that way.

"Selena?" asked Ephraim.

"Yes?"

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Mmm, I don't know. I doubt I'm welcome in Grado, now that Lyon has seen me on your side."

"Once the war is over, I'm sure you'd be welcome in Renais."

Somehow, the prospect of living in Renais had never occurred to Selena. It wasn't a bad idea, it just hadn't come to mind.

"Would Renais really welcome a former Grado general who made an attempt on the Prince's life?" she asked, gingerly holding his burned hand. "I am essentially Renais' enemy."

"No. You were only my opponent."

Another thought came to Selena for the first time (something that had been happening with greater frequency). How many former enemies by circumstance of war wound up being lovers?

Selena quickly banished the thought. Why would that thought even occur to her? Surely she didn't _love_ Ephraim... did she?

That Freudian slip led to several thoughts like it, and soon Selena was convinced. She loved Ephraim. He saved her from herself, her conflict, her strife, much as Vigarde had so long ago.

Ephraim knew welcoming Selena to Renais was the right thing to do. But with his father Fado dead he had to wonder how the decision to welcome the ex-Grado General would affect his reputation as king later on. Then again, his soldiers could always vouch for her character.

Then Ephraim thought that as a king, he would need to take a wife. Of course, this thought occurred as he was looking right at Selena. His mind automatically put her in a wedding dress. He quickly rejected the image... but then he reconsidered. Soon he imagined the entire ceremony.

It strangely pleased him.

Ephraim and Selena stared at each other. By silent agreement, they leaned forward and their lips met. Selena had met her hero, her savior. Ephraim found his fifth, and most vital treasure: Selena's love. However wrong people might have thought it was, their love felt so right. And so help anyone who stood in their way.

It it was wrong, they didn't want to be right.

~Fin~

A/N: There you go! Review if you liked it!


End file.
